Happiness and Hurt
by JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLOVE
Summary: Katharina is fetched in the past by time travelling John Lennon. She falls head over heels for him. But what happens when she meets George Harrison? This is beta-ed by CallMeFebreze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a bit complicated. If you came here a time before this I have to tell you:**

**The chapters will be re-published from time to time. The reason is my beta reader doesn't have that much time. I do my best and publish my own chapter versions. Then sometime she corrects it and sends it back. Then I publish her version! **

**Alright? I hope so. If not please PM me or write your questions in a review. I'll contact you then. **

**That was all I wanted to say. ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 1, I've Just Seen a Face**

It happened on the day when I got my first D in school. My friends told me that it wasn't so bad and that I shouldn't worry. But I did. My mum got angry every time my little brother or I brought home something worse than grade A. If you ask me, it's pure overreaction. But this time was different; she didn't treat me as bad as I thought she would. The worst thing was that I didn't get anything to eat for dinner except my muesli I left from breakfast.

After I had eaten, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I switched the light on, I noticed some of the LEDs of the bathroom light weren't working. I sat down on the floor and looked up to the lamp while fiddling with my toothbrush. Usually LEDs don't stop working. This lamp especially shouldn't be having issues; it was new. When I looked at the shadow it cast through my eyelashes, it seemed a bit like a face. I was chiding myself for being silly and paranoid when I heard a voice.

"Hi"

I looked around, shocked. Besides me, there was nobody in the bathroom. Cautiously I asked, "Anybody there?"

The voice answered immediately. "Sure. Hello again."

Now I was frightened. I was quite sure I was having hallucinations. This couldn't be true. Was I dreaming? If so, I told myself, it wouldn't harm to play this game. So I asked "Where are you hidden?"

"You were looking at me just before I said hi," the voice answered.

'Oh my God, that can't be fucking true,' I thought, growing more nervous by the second.

"The lamp", I whispered.

"Well, it took you long enough to catch on." The face in the lamp revealed itself to me, his expression pleased.

"Bloody hell, I know I'm dreaming now!" I almost screamed, jumping back in shock. I hit the wall, quite hard, and rubbed my now aching head. Since it hurt quite a lot, I thought that this had to be reality.

"Well," I warily said. "Now that I know where you are, who are you?" The face smiled at me sneakily. I could almost determine his features, but not quite.

"You won't believe me if I told you," he said.

"I won't believe you in any case," I retorted, my confidence growing now. What was I thinking? This must be a dream. I had heard of those in stressful situations hallucinating before; that must be it! "I still think you are only a hallucination. You could tell me you're the Queen of Sheba or John Lennon or anybody else, and I'll believe you."

"But I am," the face told me. "I AM JOHN LENNON."

At first I started laughing. My mind was playing outrageous tricks on me! "I'm going mad!" I said, partially to myself. The voice didn't say anything, which I took to be a rather good sign. Maybe my hallucination was ending!

I was about to finally brush my teeth when the air behind my lamp began almost rippling, like water that someone had thrown a stone into. The shadowy face was growing larger, turning into a shadowy body that was turning solid.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, a tall figure leaning down to peer into my face. Oh my gosh. He looked just like John Lennon, whoever he was. Was this a joke? John Lennon died a long time ago, when my parents were young.

"You alright?" the figure inquired, with a spot on Liverpool accent. Nodding mutely, my eyes wide, I slowly sat up.

I heard steps on the stairs. My brother! "I'll lock the door," I told the figure. I tried to stand up, but everything was dancing in front of my eyes, and I sank to my knees. The man stood up and locked the door for me.

"Here you are, luv," he said. "Stay where you are. You fainted." Did I? I merely thought I fell out of shock.

Outside my brother shouted angrily, "Katharina, unlock the door!"

"We have to disappear from here immediately," the John Lennon look-a-like whispered.

"We?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he could mean with that. 'Come on, Katharina, wake up! Get out of this hallucination already!' I thought fiercely to myself. "And where would 'we' go to? Is this some kind of joke that my brother pulled on me?"

"No, of course not. Listen, you really have to come with me. Now."

I remained silent. He grabbed my hand, feeling solid and, well, real.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

I cautiously nodded. Whatever possessed me to do that, I will never know. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this.

"Yeah," I said. "Hallucinations can't hurt me." I figured if we were going to "go" somewhere, the only place we would go is out the window, which would just lead to my street in my quiet neighborhood. No harm in that, I can always get back if I need to.

He unlocked the door quickly, took my hand (I felt like a giddy Beatles fangirl), touched the lamp and _whoosh._I heard my brother open the bathroom door, and then the world became a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review saying I should update soon. So I thought Let's update this story! And I did...as you see. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2, I've got a feeling**

I looked around. A strange flat...or house. I turned my head and saw John sitting next to me.

"Well, you see, this is me house. It's rather small, but...we'll have enough space, er...your name is Kathatina, right?"

"Yes"

"HA!"

"How did you know?"

"Your brother called you Katharina outside the bath just minutes ago, y'know, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right", I didn't know what to say. But he saved me.

"Can you cook?", he asked.

"Not really", I answered. "Will you show me how to?"

"OK, come here. Let's cook!"

The evening was wonderful. We laughed a lot. But the best of it was when he told me we would meet the other guys the next day. In the night I slept well next to John inhaling his scent of cigarets and, funnily but not surprising, tomatoes which we cooked all that I was a bit nervous about the following day.

The first thing I thought about when I awoke the next morning was my family. I even missed my mum. How had I just been able to leave them at home in the future without any knowllage where I was? And my friends at school or my favourite music teacher who was nearer to me than my mother. Maybe I could ask John if he could bring me some years back in the future only to put a little note on the toilet. But exactly how many years? I felt compleatly lost in time.

As if he had heared my thoughts John woke up just this moment. When I opened my eyes I wondered, why I didn't see anything sharp until I noticed I was crying. Since I didn't want John to know I was crying like a little child, I quickly dried the tears with my pillow.

"Morning, John", I murmured.

"Morning, luv", he answered still a bit sleepy. "Let's go shopping today", he suggested. "I noticed you haven't got anything to wear with you unless the clothes you wear"

"But I don't have any money with me either. Oh and which year are we exactly?"

"It's November 15th 1964, luv. And do you seriously think famous John Lennon wouldn't pay you a few clothes?"

"Gear, so you've already filmed 'A hard day's night?!"

He seemed surprised.

"Yes, but how do ye know?"

Ooh I was caught in my own trap. Now I had to tell him I was a big Beatles fan and had always fancied him.

"Well, I started. It's a long story. You'll have to listen carefully."

I think I sounded a bit like my teachers at school.

"It all started on January 12th or so...yes, I think it did. My music teacher gave us a sheet of paper with a song on it. The song was called 'I wanna hold your hand' and I think you know it. The girl, Lily, who sat next to me, and I laughed about some verses like 'when I touch you I feel happy'. That sounded a bit perverted to us, young as we were. But I really loved the melody of the song. The teacher told us some facts about the Beatles, who I think you know, too, though some of the facts were wrong. For example you were founding the band in 1960. But I was fascinated..."

"That's our image", John said.

"My story goes on. Don't interrupt me, please... When we finished the theme, I went on researching about you guys, until I thought, I knew everything about you... Well that's the end now..."

A short period of silence followed. Then John exclaimed:

"Wow! Gear story"

While I had been talking he had made breakfast.

'Mmh, scrambled eggs', I thought.

"Well, I thought we'd meet the rest of you guys today, I remembered him. Why did you just say, we'd go shopping?"

"There are two kinds of girls. The first kind likes shopping more than boys, for the other one boys are more important than to be dressed like a homan girl in the 1960s!", he joked moving his eyebrows up and down like mad. I seriously had to laugh.

"OK, let's go shopping first...are you sure you want to pay it?"

"Who else could do it?"

"But then we meet the lads"

"If you want it soo bad..."

'God', I thought. 'I am really going to meet THE BEATLES themselves! This day is going to be the best one in my whole live.'

* * *

**So how was this? I hope you liked it. I won't be able to update so often as school starts again tomorrow (we had holidays!). But I try AT LEAST once a week! Also please check out my other story Yesterday: A Beatles Story! And please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! As you can see I updated though schoolwork. And I even got reviews! Only three but at least... Now I stop brabbeling and let you read this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3, With The Beatles

At the shopping centre John looked for a really expensive shop for women's clothes. I had tried on at least ten dresses when it got too much.

"John Lennon, what would you say if I suggested just to look for a simple pair of trousers?"

"Hmm...not such a bad idea, is it?"

We bought three different trousers in the end. A normal jeans, pink cotton ones and some with flowers (John's wish). But before we could go to buy some blouses and T-shirts I had to go to the toilet. When we reached them, I could only find one door.

"Where's the other toilet?", I asked

He just shrugged: "It's unisex..."

I went in and he followed.

"I'll wait here, right next to this mirror", he said.

When I came out of my cabin he stood there. Right in front of me. With this deep feeling in his eyes. My heart beat faster and louder. I had always been dreaming of such a moment. John Lennon, THE John Lennon, standing in front of me and looking at me like...

"What the fucking hell are you doing in there?", a loud voice from outside shouted. Quickly we left without saying a word.

After that we bought five shirts and one of these horrible dresses. Of course John would almost have forgotten about underwear. I don't think it would have been very comfortable living without underpants.

As we drove home John suddenly said:

"I wanted to tell you something, just back in those stinky toilets. Y'know, I have...Oh me god! These bloody fans! Can't they just stay at home for one day?"

Then I noticed them, too. Right behind us there were four screaming girls following the car on their bikes. So for the second time I didn't get to know what he had...

Then we were at last coming to another point on our day list: visiting the lads. First we picked up Ringo. He was at least as funny as I thought he was and quite handsome, too. Paul was the next. I had never been a big Macca fan, but I have to admit he was really cute. So the famous McCartney-charme worked on me, too! The last one we fetched was George Harrison. I was really surprised. He wasn't at least a bit as shy as he is always shown. We talked a lot and seemed to understand each other well.

After a while of driving we came to a huge building. Abbey Road Studios from EMI as George explained to me.

"You'll get to know Eppy soon, too", he told me. When I looked over to John again I didn't want to believe my eyes. I thought I'd known him, but there was such a strange glance in his eyes. Jealousy? So I went on talking to George until a tall man arrived. He greeted me kindly and asked with which one I stayed. I glanced over to John once again. He was still standing apart from the others. Not seeming to be interested in anything.

"I'm staying with John", I answered Brians question.

When it got late afternoon the boys decided to go home. They had a hard day of composing, rehearsig, playing and recording behind them. Paul, Ringo and George went by bus. I wanted to drive home with John, but he said in anger: "Well girl, just go with your boyfriend George Harrison!" and wanted to step away, but I told him:

John, please wait a minute, can I tell you something? I don't want you to be jealous. There's no reason. George and me understand each other like brother and sister. But back in the future, from where you fetched me, you have always been my favourite Beatle!"

After a short while of thinking he asked in disbelief:

"Really?"

"Yes. If I had been able to fall in love with a picture, a voice or a dead person..."

"Dead? How am I going to die?"

"You really want to know? ... Well you were or will be shot down by a psychical ill person called Mark David Chapman. But what I really wanted to say is that now since I have been here...well I think I've been fallen in love with you. That's all."

All he said about that was:

"Well, gear... I like you, too"

This was too much, I fainted. Exactly this moment I had been dreaming of for almost six years.

When I woke up we were still in Abbey Road. But we were on our way down with the lift. I was happy this house had one so John didn't have to carry me. That would have made me faint again. When he saw I had awoken, John said: "Come here, luv". He hugged me tight and whispered:

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be jealous. You are just so sweet, I couldn't give you to that Harrison boy. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course, John", I murmured into his chest.

* * *

**Sooooo...how was that? I reeeeaaaally hope you liked it so that I have a reason to update this story soon! Please tell me if you did and if I should go on (I'd love to :-D) in a...surprise, surprise...REVIEW! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello out there. I just thought let's update this wonderful story again. So I did. I love all of you who read on and on in little steps and wait for the next chapters. And stay...don't give this up. Thanks! So I'll stop the brabbeling and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4, The word

In the evening we went out. John didn't want to be recognized so we only went to a small pub near Abbey Road. Though that, John had wanted me to wear the terrible new dress. He said it looked sexy, but I thought I looked like a complete silly. In the pub there weren't many people when we arrived at seven o'clock. For some reason I didn't realise them until we stood in front of them. The other guys were there, too.

Ringo and Paul had good looking ladies with them. Paul's girlfriend was called Jane and Ringo's Maureen. They asked us to sit with them. I sat down next to Jane (who didn't wear a dress!) and John took place on my other side. We all ordered pizza that when it finally arrived didn't very much look like one. But it tasted very good.

When I had finished something touched my knee. It was John's hand. I didn't move. When I looked up to his face it was serious and a bit sad ,too. When he noticed me looking at him he looked over to the entrance and gave me a sign to follow him. Outside the pub he immediately started to speak:

"Y'know...I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean...when I fetched you here I didn't think of all the trouble this would cause. I just...did it. It sometimes happens to me when I´m thinking of something...once I thought of Beethoven and then actually met him! But this is not what I wanted to say. I didn´t know I could fetch people from anywhere. I just tried it...and found out I could. I´m so sorry!"

I could tell he wasn't used to that tone and it was difficult for him to apologize. So I said:

"It's alright. I didn't think much myself! We both just..._did_."

"I'm sorry though! Can you forgive me?"

"I told you: it's alright", I answered his question."And besides that I'm quite happy to be with you!"

For some I almost cried.

"I know you almost cry...and you did this morning. I'm really terribly sorry for all that!" he said and pulled me into his arms.

He hugged me again! And I felt so secure. My heart bumped louder and faster than before and I hoped he didn't notice. I hugged him back and laid my head onto his chest. So we stood there for a long time and got wet in the gray boring rain. I was so in love with this man! But I didn't know how to tell him! I looked up and saw him softly looking down at me. I heared my voice whisper:

"I love you, John Lennon"

I had just whispered through all the noise of the London streets but he had heard it though. He continued looking at me seriously and answered as soft as his glance was:

"Are you sure it isn't only a fangirl love? It would be a real pity"

"No. I am sure.", and I was sure. As sure as never in my life before.

"I love you, too, Katharina Dangler", he told me and tightened his hug. Then he let go off me. But he took my hand in his and kissed me on my forehead. Then he said:

"Let's go in again. The others will think I kidnapped you in the and...or even worse."

"Hey! But you did kidnap me! Remember!", I exclaimed and made him laugh. Ooh I loved this laugh!

We went in but didn't stay that long. When we arrived at home (hey! I called it home already!) I fell asleep as soon as I had changed into my pyjamas. But I could swear John kissed my forehead again...

* * *

**So this was already chapter four. Sorry it was a bit shorter! I'll try and make the chappies a bit longer...promise. I won´t be able to update this so quickly because I have to type the next chapter/-s first and I´m not allowed to go to the computer until Monday. I stayed up for too long yesterday...But I´ll try to do little bits of typing when I pretend to do my homework. Like now! Anyways PLEEAAASEE review! I'll really love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I updated. As you probably can see. And I'm terribly sorry it's sooo short! I mean I couldn't make it any longer because in the next chapter they are...NO, I won't say it, please take your time and read it yourself! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5, Love me do**

The next morning we decided to stay at home. I think it was a good decision because I felt a bit sick. When I told John, he also thought staying at home was the best idea. We wasted our time with cooking (a thing whose sense I still didn't really understand). Later around two thirty George called and asked if he could come round for dinner. John said alright he could come. After that we sat on the couch and chatted about ...well, about everything. Suddenly he said:

"I've got a question"

As I wanted to ask him a few, too I answered:

"I've got even three questions"

"Ladies first. Ask, luv!", he offered.

"Well, I'd like to tell my family where I am and that I'm alright..."

"No! You mustn't have any contact to your original time once you time travelled...sorry, luv. A very old time travel rule! Next question."

"It may sound a bit weird but...can I finish school? I'm 17 and I can't live or even go to university without finishing school..."

"I think my old headmaster would take you at Liverpool Art College. He wasn't that mean to me...I think he even quite liked me", he answered. "But you'd have to live in Liverpool in my house there."

"The third question would have been if I could have my own flat but when I live in your house...y'know I dreamt of an own flat since I was 11..."

"If you'd ever get a flat you'll let _me _pay the rent. And we'll stay friends! OK? This is important...for me anyways!"

"Both is OK to me. I think we should start to make dinner. I'm not sure if George would appreciate waiting."

I was quite happy he had spoken to me so sincere. Later I realised he had't asked his question...

When George arrived he hugged me and also greeted John. During dinner he wanted to flirtwith me several times and slowly I remembered that sad expression in his eyes I had seen the previous day. Maybe he was jealous, too. I felt a bit dizzy. I had always had an obsession about John but when I looked into these deep chocolate brow eyes of George I felt this special feeling I always had when I

hugged John, too. I didn't understand it.

It just couldn't be the truth that I was in love with both...I was disturbed. But George was so much younger than John. Only three years and not five and a half!

When George left I lead him out. It was the first time we were alone.

Suddenly he took my hand kissed it and said:

"G'night, luv, bye...and when I say love I mean it"

With these words he left quickly without giving me a chance to speak...well, I couldn't have spoken anyways. For me it was too much when two BEATLES told me they loved me.

I had to sleep over all that for a while. And I did. A whole long English night.

The next day we asked if and when I could come to John's old school. We were told that my first day would be in two weeks and I was greatly exited! I just hoped so much it wouldn't be a desaster.

**Soooooo...how did you find it? I hope you liked it and I also hope a few of you are going to review. I'm not pleading like mad this time. I think you shouldn't review out of pity. Don't forget to check out my other story Yesterday: A Beatles Story which is a collab with Shortyblackwell. So I don't have anything to say now...Switzie says BYE! =|:^#D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Iknow I didn't update for a week *OMG* and you've been waiting! I wrote as you maybe already know a chapter for "Not A Second Time" by the Paperback Writers. And I updated my other story "Yesterday: A Beatles Story". Please go, R&R...Pwweeeeaaasee. :) So you came here to read the next chapter of this story and I'll give you a chance! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6, You won't see me**

**Two weeks later**

On my first school day in my new school I was really excited. John bruoght me there in the morning and fetched me in the afternoon. Before I could leave the car he asked me this same dumb question for the third time:

"Are you excited?"

"Ohhh John you´re hopeless! I alredy told yo five minutes ago it was OK. Just a bit...I´d better go now or I might be coming too late!"

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. On my lips, deep and incredible...my heart started to beat faster but then I remembered school. I took the rest of my breath to say:

"John! I've got to go!"

"Sorry, luv, bye", he whispered out of breath.

"Bye, John", I said and left the car behind.

I had to go to the secretariat first. Just after I came out of the door again I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned round I saw a girl of my age. She had light brown curly hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hello", she said. You must be Katharina. The whole school knows about you. I am Lucy. Which grade are you? I'm 11th."

"Me too and yes, I'm Katharina. You can call me Kate."

OK. Come on our first lesson is gonna be held right over there..."

She went on talking but I didn't listen any more. I was too nervous!

When we entered the classroom everyhing went quiet. First I thought it was because of me but then I realized the teacher had come in behind us.

I sat down next to Lucy but I was told to stand up immediately.

"Tell us something about yourself. Your name, where you live, how old you are..."

"Well hi, I'm Katharina Dangler, I come from Liverpool Speke and now live at John Lennons house-"

At this point a girl squeeked and then blushed when everybody looked at her.

"I'm 17 years old and my birthday is on December 4th...and I'm not John Lennons girlfriend."

'Though I'd like to be...', I thought.

At this point the girl blushed even more. I grinned and sat down again. Even the teacher chuckled and eventually started the lesson.

Lucy leaned over to me and whispered:

"Joanne, y'know the girl that shrieked when you said you lived with John Lennon, she thinks she's his biggest fan..."

"Miss Diamond, Miss Dangler, could you please be quiet?", the teacher had noticed us talking.

"'m sorry", we said at the same time which caused us to giggle.

"My favourite Beatle's Paul", Lucy hissed over to me.

"Miss Diamond, what did I just say?"

"Sorry, won't happen again", she managed to say before she started to uncontrollably giggle without any obvious reason.

I thought if I ignored her she would probably stop. The teacher now talked about the french revolution (a theme we had had in grade eight) and I decided to ignore that as well. I started to draw the Beatles in Revolver-style. I had always done that in my old school and it kind of relaxed me.

In the afternoon when John fetched me he had bad news.

"I have to go to London. Paul's got an idea for a song and we all have to come. I'll give you the keys and then immediately leave. I'm sorry"

I didn't do a lot this day. I tried to cook pasta but it was no good. So I ordered one in a near restaurant.

The next day at school was OK. We got to know that we'd write an English exam the next week but that was all.

When I returned home I saw a strange man sitting on the front steps of John's house. I first wanted to ignore him but when I wanted to walk past him he grabbed my hand. I looked into his face and my eyes widened when I recognized him.

It was George.

* * *

**Wooooh! I hope you liked it! I know exactly what will happen but YOU don't! Hehehe...I'm weird, I know! I'll try to update by the middle of the week! Switzie says goodbye =|:^#D (and I say hello :D a bit late, isn't it?). BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! In this chapter is going to be a bit more drama! Uuh...well I got a poll on my profile page with which Beatle John, Paul or George (sorry Ringo fans! :-( ). Please vote! And now enjoy this dramatic new chapter of Happiness and Hurt!**

First I couldn't say a word. Then I asked:

"What the hell arw you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. If we can go inside I'll tell you everything."

When we had entered the house he started to speak:

"You know we were in London to finish Paul's song. Somehow we started to speak about you. I told them I liked you. I swear I didn't say more. John imediately got jealous. Sometimes he can be so childish. He punched me in my face rigt here on my nose! That wasn't funny at all."

I looked at his nose. He was right. It seemed to be a little red and swollen at one side.

He went on:

"I knew you were here in Liverpool. So I came and hoped...well, I still hope you'll understand me"

"Oh George! I'm so sorry for all that trouble! It just happened because of me. Well I think I actually understand you. Did John hurt you badly?"

"Naah, I don't think so..."

"Hey don't lie. I bet he did. Your nose doesn't look that great. You should've gone to a doctor!"

"It's OK. And anyways I wanted you to see it. How your boyfriend can hurt people who are in his way. He just pushes anybody away! That's not right"

"He is _not _my boyfriend."

"OK. Can you make us something to eat? I feel like I could eat a whole dinosaur!"

"I could call the pizza service. This is maybe faster and probably tastes much better"

In the evening we talked about this and that. Suddenly George said:

"You don't take me seriously, do you?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You don't believe me. I told you several times I loved you...and you still haven't reacted."

"I have to tell you something. I love John. Bu-"

"OK, well that's the reason, right?"

"Let me finish! But I love you too. There's such a conflict inside me. I have always been a John fan. But since I know you I don't know what is right to think. Yesterday when John left I wanted to kiss him so badly...now that's all gone. I feel nothing for John and very much for you..."

Silence.

"Sorry Katharina. I really didn't know that. I feel so all the time. I really love you!"

Without saying any more he kissed me.

His lips felt hard on mine at first but they became softer all the time. This was another kiss than I had had with John the last morning. It was more passionate and much longer. He smelled like cigarettes and waffles, his favorite food. I loved every single moment of this kiss though I was a bit confused at first. We were so immersed in this kiss that we didn't notice the door was opened and closed again and a tall man stood in front of us. When I realized it, it was too late.

"DON'T KISS THAT MAN WHORE IN MY HOUSE!" John shouted at me. He looked so furious that I was frightened he could kill both of us.

"Sorr-"

"Shut up and leave you fucking bitch!"

"Do never call her a bitch again, Lennon," George hissed.

"But that's what she is! A bitch. Bitch, _bitch_, BITCH!"

With these words he slapped me in the face. This was too much for me. I screamed and ran out George following me.

"Where're you going?"

"Anywhere," I cried.

"Let's go to my parents' home. You can cry there as much as you want. Come on, honey."

I was so sad and disappointed that I was like in a trance until the haze in my mind vanished and I realized I lay in a bed next to George.

"George?" I asked.

"Yeah luv?"

"George, I'm so sorry about all the trouble!"

"You don't have to worry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been there tonight it wouldn't all have happened. How's your cheek?"

"Alright. Good night, George"

"G'night, luv"

With a hurting cheek, a feeling as bad as can be about John and a wonderful feeling about George I finally fell asleep.

**How did you find it? Dramaaaaatic...well I've also got a newly published story called I want to hold your hand! Go and check it out. And pleeeaaaseee review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm here again! And I got one review! Thanks NatashaPavlova :) I know the last chapter was a bit rough but this is not. I hope you're not offended by this little John accident. OK if you were you weren't here so that's a bit weird. ;) Lol! Anyways enjoy! :D**

* * *

When I came home from school the following day I was already awaited by Mrs Harrison. She told me there had been a call for me and she'd told the caller to call back at two thirty.

That was in five minutes. I really didn't want to know who it was. The only thing I needed was a long walk.

My thoughts were destroyed by the ringing of the phone.

"Kate Dangler"

A deep voice answered:

"We meet in the park at three. Don't bring anybody. If you don't show up I'll come to you."

I was confused. I hadn't recognized the voice. Why did a strange mn want me to come to the park? How did he know my name?

A quarter hour later I left the house.

"Where do you go?" Mrs Harrison wanted to know.

"For a walk"

"Be back at half past three for tea" She remembered me.

"Ok. Bye!"

When I entered the park I noticed a man coming out of the bushes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner of the park surrounded of evergreens. I liked it here but I was frightened of the man.

Suddenly he pulled on his hair and I realized it was a wig. Soft brown hair came from beneath.

I recognized him. John.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked in shock.

"I called you beca-"

"That was you?"

"Yes. Because...because I wanted to tell you...I'm...I'm soo sorry!"

"Why?"

"For calling you a...bitch. I didn't want to!"

"Why did you do it then when you didn't want to?"

"I was jealous of Harrison"

"Don't call him Harrison! Say George or I'll leave." I said.

"Just try to leave. I'll catch you and Harrison will never ever get you!"

When the word Harrison fell I ran. I knew I loved George but I felt I had some feelings left for John. That could get difficult. John had soon caught me.

He pushed me against the park bank and started to kiss me. I pretended not to feel anything but inside I already started to melt.

"John Lennon! I don't want that! I don't let any guy who calls me a bitch kiss me the next day."

"Are you sure?" he asked and kissed me again.

He was incredible! But I couldn't resist any longer.

Hen I saw him. George was hiding behind the near trees. I had seen him. I felt bad immediately. How could I do that to him.

"John I have to go! Mrs Harrison wanted me to come to tea. I have to go!"

"Let her want it. I can pay her for not seeing you. You're mine now. I won't let you go."

"John, you can't just tell me what I have to do and what I mustn't!"

"Don't say something like that to your boyfriend!"

"You aren't my boyfriend and I have to go now! We could meet tonight let's say about seven o'clock at your house though" I suggested.

"OK...go."

When I arrived at the Harrisons' place I had a really bad feeling. I knew when George had heard our conversation everything was ruined.

But he was not at home.

* * *

**Oh god what happened to George? Ideas? Thoughts? Review! :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really, really sorry that you had to wait so long. For this reason I'll stop babbling now and let you read the 9th chapter of...Happiness and Hurt!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When George finally came home he avoided every contact to me. I tried to talk to him several times but he ran away, before I caught him in the living room.

"George"

He didn't react.

"George. You won't believe me anyways but I couldn't do anything against it...and I am really really sorry!"

"Of course. You know, it's hard but I think maybe John was right. One day you say I was the only one and the other day you shag Lennon."

I started to cry and saw how he started to realize what he had just said. He went white.

"Oh-"

" I wantedto say I could maybe bring John and my friend from school together. They would fit perfectly. And then you...I...well..." I gave up.

"Oh-" he started again but I left the room to call Joanne and Lucy. Joanne almost fainted when I told her she should come to John's home with me in the evening.

When I called Lucy she pleaded so much I simply couldn't help but invite as well.

At seven we three girls met at John's house. As I still had the keys we simply went in.

"Oooh, you're here. But who's this?" John asked confused.

"I...I'm...My name is Joanne" Joanne stuttered.

"And I am Lucy"

"Nice to meet you. I am John Lennon as you probably know" he said and made Joanne giggle hysterically. John shot me a sarcastic look with the unmissunderstandable meaning: 'At least she doesn't scream all the time'.

Because my friends were with me we couldn't speak of last night's happenings. So we just sat on the sofa drank coke and chatted.

Suddenly John jumped to his feet.

"I've still got two chocolate Santa Clauses left. I left them for Kate but now she'll get only one and you two'll have to fight for the other one." He grinned and left the room just to come back with two mega chocolate Santa Clauses. I couldn't believe my eyes. The one I recieved was as long as my arm!

Lucy left the other one for Joanne. She couldn´t beleive she had got a present from John Lennon.

"Kate? When's your birthday?" John suddenly asked.

"December 4th" I told him.

"Oh, that's already this Friday" Joanne exclaimed. "I do really have to buy a present for you"

I blushed. I really hadn't thought about my birthday and now I suddenly realized it was sooooooo soon.

When we finally went home I met George in the livingroom.

"How was snogging that bastard?" he asked.

I frowned. "Please don't start like that again. I didn't snog him"

"Yes you did. Don't lie to me. I know it. That's simply unfair. I don't think John's that wrong."

"With what?"

"With calling you..."

"...a bitch? Well thank you very much. I thought... I thouht you'd understand me..." I stormed out of the house and to the street.

"Kate!" I heard George shout. I didn't care. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I stopped running.

"Sorry" he whispered. "I really havn't meant it. I...that wasn't me. That was a...kinda...a monster inside me. Please forgive me."

He gave me his best puppy-dog-eye-look and I felt he meant it. I took his hand.

"Can you forgive me? For you know snogging John" I asked.

"Yeh, I thing"

"Tha-"

I couldn't finish the sentence, well rather word; he stopped me with a kiss.

"It's alright, Kate, I love you so much. Of course I forgive you, love." he murmured.

With these words we went in again. I was cold but as soon as I lay under the covers with George besides me it was OK.

He gave me another kiss.

"Good night, love"

"Night, George"

* * *

**Awwwww! How's that gonna go on? I hope to have the next chapter up before my birthday. I'll try, but I can't promise. Remember the poll! Bye! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there. Here is the birthday chapter! One day after my birthday but I didn't have so much time yesterday. Didn't anybody see the poll? Only three people voted and until now it looks like it's gonna be a George fic.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews! I love them all. Here is the 10****th**** chapter of Happiness and Hurt. Big Jubilee! ;-)**

* * *

The few days till my birthday went by fast. On the morning then I wanted to go to school as usual but was stopped by John as I wanted to leave the Harrisons' house. He put me into his car like a doll and started driving. First I thought we'd go to his house but when he stopped I realised we had held on the other end of the street. When we had got out of the car he started speaking:

"This" he said "is your house"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Your house. I bought it to well, yeah, to apologize for my behavior...calling ya a bitch...

"Oh my gooood!"

I couldn't believe it. He had given me a house. An own house...for me!

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"Oh John! How can I thank you?"

"Forgive me, please. It's painted in different colours. I hope you'll like it. Your friend Joanne helped me with it. She's a nice girl."

As we went in I couldn't stop looking around. It just looked all so expensive. I couldn't believe it was all mine!

We spent most of the day hanging around in the park with George, Ringo and Paul. It was real fun. Around noon John told me he had invited Joanne and Lucy over for a little party at his house.

The party was gear. I got a nice Beatles T-shirt from Joanne and this wonderful day ended with her and John snogging on the sofa. I was a bit disappointed but if they came together George and I would be a couple too...maybe.

I left for my house at around eleven o'clock. When I had walked half the way I felt an arm around my waist. I screamed and wanted to run away but whoever it was held me tight at his side.

"Sshhh! It's only me."

George.

"Oh"

"Can I come with you?"

"Course."

When I had shown him around, we sat down in the living room on the sofa. It was dark green and I loved it.

"You told me we'd be a couple if John and Joanne would be one..."

"Yeah, if the situation stays like this. We can see tomorrow."

"One day, Kate. OK. But I can't wait any longer. I love you so badly. Any other girl wouldn't mean half as much to me! I really, really love you. Please don't forget this."

With these words he started to kiss me. Not like last time in John's house. There he had been angry. Now this kiss was soft. Full of love. I couldn't get enough of it. When it ended I was a bit disappointed.

"If you want you can sleep here."

"I'd love to. I just have to call my parents."

He did and we got ready for bed.

"Good night."

"Night love"

We kissed another time. Suddenly he stopped.

"We're gonna go touring again" he said.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is so short. I hope you liked it though. I'll try to update by Tuesday or Wednesday. Please leave a review (as a birthday present. I got a gorgeous Beatles T-Shirt and 'In his own write'). Bye! =|;^#D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here I am again. Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't really find time to do this and I was never in the right mood. But NOW I was and I wrote this gorgeous chapter...ELEVEN!**

* * *

Finally I went to bed. George had left and I was tired. I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I realised someone stroking my hair. George. I stayed in the same position as if I was sleeping for a while because I enjoyed it greatly. Then I opened my eyes.

"You're awake." he said.

"I know. I like it when you stroke me."

"well" he started.

"What?" I asked remembering our conversation the night before.

"I...I spoke to Brian. And...he said, we could bring...our girls along"

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.

"Will you come with me?"

"Oh George! Of course I will."

"Thanks love."

When I had dressed I went to the living room. I found George sitting on the sofa.

"Wanna go over to John's...check the situation?" I asked him and winked.

"Course, love."

So we went over. Joanne opened the door.

"Oh Kate. I'm so happy. Thank you so very much!" she screamed and threw her arms around me.

I was a bit confused but she spoke on.

"Y'know he asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?"

"Yes. We'll go touring then together." George took my hand.

"Touring?" obviously she didn't know about it yet.

"Yeah, the boys can take their...well us girls with them." I explained.

John appeared behind her.

"You see...my girlfriend" he explained.

He put his arm around Joanne's waist just as George did the same with me. Noanne and I had to giggle. And we couldn't stop anymore. Soon we almost lay on the ground laughing and our stomaches hurt. George and John looked at each other shrugged and John said:"Women" and sighed which made us even laugh harder.

We had breakfast at John's and as it was so cold outside we decided we'd go ice skating. John called Paul and Ringo and told them to bring their girls.

We went off in a well...kind of a van and soon reached a small lake outside were the only people here. Ringo had brought skates and Hockey stuff. We made two groups. John and Paul witht heir girlfriends and Maureen, George, me and didn't get a name but the others wanted to be called three J's and a P. After a while of Paul's protesting they changed it to Four J's as Paul's first name's James.

Our team lost the match but I suppose that was because we had no name. At noon we were all really hungry. We decided to go to a Pizza shop and get a pizza. Paul said he knew a good one and we drove there. I think it was good I went fetching our Pizzas because there would've been a mess if the boys had come. The girl who finally brought the Pizzas wore a Beatles button...

The next week went by fast. We packed our things and on Friday morning we went off. I had never been on a plane before and I must say I was quite frightened. George held my hand most of the time and I was less afraid when he did.

I hadn't expected people in America to be as crazy as the British but although the lads had warned me I wasshocked by their size of popularity there. They were awaited by over twenty thousand fans in New York. Only in New York. That was incredible.

It took us a while to reach our hotel because of the heavy traffic... And everywhere screaming fans. But as soon as we did I undressed and went to bed. Flying had been exhausting.

* * *

**That was it. Now they're finally touring. What will happen or will something happen...QUESTIONS(!)that will be answered in the next chapter(s)! :3 Review, people, REVIEW! :D Lol! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello folks! I'm really really sorry I let you wait so long. I just couldn't get up to writing something... I didn't mention that Kate and Joanne could go on the tour just because they had holidays I think. Now you know it and you can read on. I really hope you still enjoy it :)**

* * *

The next morning was a mess. As soon as I came out of my Hotel room I heard screams. Itr was Joanne. She was Standing at the Entrance of John's room and cried loudly.

"How could you? How could you possibly... ?" The rest of the sentence vanished in another fit of sobs.

"Joanne, I didn't... It just kinda... happened! I don't know... "

"Oh yes, just fuck off you bloody bastard!" Joanne screamed and ran in my direction.

"Joanne!" I said.

"Oh Shut up and GO AWAY!"

"Oh" I said surprised. I hadn't thought it would be that serious.

I rushed int John's room.

"What the hell did you do to her? Why's she so freaking out?"

" Well I think you could understand. I... well sort of , thought of the 1980s and kinda like you... fetched a Girl! and then well..."

"Don't tell me you shagged her!"

"Yes I did... and Joanne found out and kinda... well flipped"

"Surprise, surprise" I murmured. "and where is that Girl now?

"In the bath."

Now she was even using our bath! Incredible! I decided to search for Joanne and comfort her. I left for the room that I shared with George. And froze.

I couldn't believe what I saw! George kissing _Joanne_. And they actually seemed to have fun.

I was stunned. When I could finally move again I tried to hide the sobs that were coming from my mouth but I wasn't fast enough. George and Joanne parted.

"Hi Kate" George said innocently.

"Go away and just leave me alone." I hissed. I took my bag with all the important things and left the Hotel. I haqd a few Dollars in my pockets. 50. That should be enough. I called a cab and drove to the airport.

I couldn't believe it. George, George cheating though he had sworn never to stop loving me. I asked for the next flight to Liverpool. Half an hour the Lady on the Counter told me. What if half an hour was too Long? what if he'd find me? I decided to hide in the toilet to slip into the plane just before the gates closed.

All I did on the plane was crying. There was a nice elderly woman sitting next to me who gave me tissues whenever I needed one. She seemed to understand. When I arrived in Liverpool hours later I nearly broke down. I hadn't eaten anything for more than a day and felt horrible. I called a cab with my last few Bobs and went home. The first Thing I did there was calling Lucy. She came over to me immediatelxy and I told her everything. I couldn't believe I had been in America just ten hours before sleeping peacefully.

Lucy said she'd stay here for the rest of the Holidays. I was so grateful for that. I don't know what I'd have done without her. She told me to eat and things I would have forgotten about completely...

Then one day, a week after I had returned Paul called.

"Katharina?" he asked. "It's me, Paul."

"Why are you calling?"

"It's a mess. Everybody is so depressed. George, John..."

When I heard George's name I had to keep sobs down.

"What's the matter? The last time I saw them they were completely OK"

"You're gone. That's the matter. John and George can't concentrate. John seems to think it is his fault that you're away and George thinks the same of himself. The only ones able to perform are Ringo and me."

"Oh..." I said. When I heared voices in the background I started to tremble.

"Who are you talking to, Paul?"-"Huh?"

"It's Kate..."

"Kate, Oh Paul, Please let me talk to her I can't..." I didn't understand the rest of George's sentence.

"George wants to speak to you." Paul said.

"No!" I screamed and stopped the call. I felt dizzy and went to bed early.

* * *

**So the 12th chapter's over. That was quite another hurt part, wasn't it? Please Review! ****;) Have a good time =|:^#D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so really sorry! I really hope there's some of you left who read this :)! Oh God! I've had a huuuge writers block and when that vanished I ... kinda wrote another story (in my diary ;D) and then another writers block and in between each time I thought I had to do something I wrote about 50 words and I feel so bad about all this. But soon I'm going to be away from school for six weeks and I'll be able to update more often. Hopefully. Also HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dunno ... so ... Today I said to myself: If you don't update now you can as well take the bloody story out and as some funny part of me loves this story I wrote you this:**

**ENJOY chapter 13 of Happines and Hurt!**

* * *

Although I had gone to bed so early I couldn't sleep. John and George actually seemed to feel at least a bit guilty. But why did that matter? George had snogged Joanne, the 'biggest ever John Lennon Fan' and all he had said had been 'Hi, Kate'. It was incredible! He had just acted like... he'd been stoned or something. Just Hi, Kate

At once I felt angry about all the things I had been crying about since I had left. I couldn't believe I had actually cried about such a crap and I decided to let it behind and let grass grow over it. Once I had decided to do so it was suddenly very much easier to think about it painlessly.

I opened my eyes when I noticed light falling in my room from the door. Lucy was peeping in. I smiled at her. She smiled back and then closed the door again quietly.

Finally after another hour or so I fell asleep...only to be awoken again by Lucy the next morning:

"Guess what!" I screamed:

"Lucyyy! You scared me!"

"They stopped the tour! Just decided to break off. Oh God! I bet this was because of you! Ooh! Not that way. Just... I'm sorry!"

I had started to cry again. I actually hadn't thought that after being so sure I wouldn't again. But at the thought of meeting George again after all and John and all... It was too much.

"Lucy! I can't! I ... I'm not ready. I can't face that ... Now!" I cried. Lucy looked surprised. Then sad.

"Sorry. I didn't know. ..." She came over and hugged me. Then she said:

"So what can we do now? I suppose they'll come here. So ..."

"Run away from here! I don't want to see them. I can't! I have to go if they come here."

"You know I'll come with you. But where do you think of going?"

"Back to America. Maybe California..."

"But don't you have bad memories of the US?"

"Yes. But that's nothing to do with the country itself. Just ... what _happened_ there."

"So you'd really go to America just to _escape_ from the Beatles? I think you're the only girl in all the world ..."

"No girl in the world has been cheated on by the Beatles, right?" I hissed and at once regreted it.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok. I know how you feel. I am sorry. I thought you'd be happy about it... When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight" I answered. They wouldn't be back by then.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent packing my few things I had got since I was_ here._ I sent Lucy home to get her things and told her to show up at half past six at Liverpool Airport. I arrived before her. I sat down on a bench waiting for her when I felt someone pulling my hair. Then a punch against my head.

"Hey!" I shouted and turned around. I saw about six or seven teenage girls obviously furious. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You bitch! You fucking slut! How you dare even touching my Georgie!" One of them screamed and hit my face.

"I_ what_?" I hadn't seen any George for weeks. Apart from that the only George I knew was George Harrison. They were probably just bad informen Beatlemaniacs.

"We saw you and him kissing! That magazine said it'd been on a plane and now you'll have to pay for it" Slowly I understood. some Reporter had taken photos of us on the plane and given them to a magazine. My thoughts were interrupted there by the girls' fists hitting my face, my arms. Then kicking me with hard heels and the last thing I remembered before I lost my consciousness was some loud voice scream:

"You bloody gits! How dare you touching her! If she's hurt I swear I'll cripple you!"

* * *

**OOOH! Who's that? Finally some action again! so... I hope you liked it! Review please :)))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh! My writers block has vanished! See! So I'm here with yet another chapter of H and H. Maybe I'm just feeling guilty... :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

At first I was completely confused when I opened my eyes. I thought I'd dream. Actually I was quite sure of that when I saw George. He often was in my dreams. Usually snogging some bird, making fun of me or running away. This dream was strange partly because he didn't move and partly because it was completely silent. Things that made it seem like a real dream were everything was blurring and dancing in front of my eyes. And that all I saw was white. So white it could only be a dream. The only black spot was George's suit. It felt wrong. All white and then George in black... Maybe there was a hidden meaning in this. Didn't some people have dreams with hidden meanings?

The room ... White ... White is good.

George ... Black ... Black is bad.

Hey but wasn't that too obvious? Maybe it was just the opposite:

White is bad.

Black is good.

But was George good?

I looked at George closer. He sat on a (white!) chair, legs crossed, head buried in his hands a (black!) bag lying next to him on the floor. I saw ... Wait! A tear! People aren't supposed to cry in my dreams. Especially those who I cared about ... Oh! Did I even care about him? Obviously ... But what was he crying about? I sighed.

He looked up. Our eyes met. His red cried out eyes and my blurring ones. And I felt ... Electrified. Like it was a physical connection. I looked away. I was still shocked. But surprisingly in a good way. And after all I was only sleeping. I felt his gaze following every single of my breaths.

Something was there. Deep inside me. And it was jist coming up. Straigt. Without warning. I'd never felt anything like it. And from one second to the other I was sure I _wasn't_ sleeping. I just knew it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on that strange feeling. It was big, huge! And it filled up some kind of hole inside me.

I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. My eyes shot open ... And looked straight into George's. And the monster-feeling came out. With all its power. The spot where George had touched my cheek felt like burning and I felt like a bomb soon to be lit by this fire. Explode. And then I realised I still loved him.

Silence.

Not that there had been the slightest noise before. But now I realised it.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. How could I" He said quietly.

And his voice was like the wind making the fire light the bomb.

"I know, George." I said and tried to lay all the love in these words.

His face came down until it was only a few inches from mine.

"I still ..." He stopped.

Time stood still.

"... Love you." He said.

And the bomb exploded. I threw my (bruised ... I noticed then as it hurt) arms round his neck and pulled him closer until our lips met.

Again I felt like electrified. A shiver ran down my spine. I felt his lips on mine, rough somehow. Not soft as I remembered them, his soft hair under my fingers and his hand on my cheek. At first time seemed to run but then it got slower and slower. Our kiss laster for ages (it seemed to me) unti the door was thrown open.

George jumped back. And I saw who had come in. John.

"Ooh! Georgie! What are you possibly doing here?"

George blushed (so cute).

"You knew I was always here since I found her"

John laughed.

"I know you've always been here! I didn't think you'd take that serious. Hey Kate!"

"Found me?" I asked.

"What? Oh, Georgieee! think they're right?"

"With what, who?" I was confused.

"The Doctors said you may not remember a lot about ... Eh ... Why you're here."

"And why am I here?" I asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Our fuckin' fans" George hissed.

And I remembered.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHH! Yes. Next chapter soon to come. NatashaPavlova telling me to finish this... ;) Thanks for reading :)**

**Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm up with a new chapter! Anyway ... I won't type a load of shit now but let you read:**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, here's chapter 15 of Happiness and Hurt! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been waiting at the Airport, I remembered. Waiting for Lucy. So we could run away. From George. Because they stopped the tour. Because of me. Because as he had just told me George still loved me. And I'd run away. From him. Because he'd snogged Joanne ...

The room was silent. John and George were watching me.

"I remember" I slowly said.

George looked really thankful.

"But" I said "You'll have to explain"

"I'm sorry, really! ..."

"I know that" I shot back sarcastically

"You told me to explain, so let me talk. We were in that grotty Hotel. I woke up. You weren't next to me. I heard screaming in the hallway and stepped out the door. Joanne came down the way from John and her's room and crashed into me. I held her because she would have tripped otherwise and she started kissing me. I didn't start. Maybe she just needed someone to comfort her. Anyway I was still half asleep so when I saw you coming towards us I didn't realise she was still clinging to me, so I said Hi. ..."

"You said 'Hi, Kate" I interrupted him.

"Yeh, anyways Then ... Wait! What did you just say?"

"I told you that you'd said 'Hi, Kate'"

"You still know what exactly I said?"

"You know you're not the only one who's been missing the other one."

From the back of the room John said:

"Ohh, Georgie, still some hope there, eh!?"

"Shut the fuck up because it's been you,_ you_, who caused all this" I hissed at him.

I hadn't expected him to actually be quiet but surprisingly he was.

"You know how it happened." He finally said.

"Yes but that was not exactly a reason to shag her."

"... I ... well"

"You didn't shag me either! Anyway what has happened to Joanne?"

"She went straight home." George said.

This bitch had been at home all the time and not once even tried to contact me. I wouldn't have wanted to see her anyways but still ...

"Why have you been at the Airport?" George asked.

I blushed.

"I wanted to run away." I said

"From us?"

"From who else?"

"When we arrived I saw the usual crowd of fans but on the entrance only a little spot. I found that strange and went looking what was wrong. When I saw you I got so furious. You were all bleeding and you looked terrible ... I mean you look great, but you ... you looked a bit well ... hurt."

I groaned. At once George sat straight up and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, silly. Just ... You're being sentimental again"

"Oh"

"And then I was transported here?"

"Yes"

John raised his voice again:

"Be happy you weren't conscious, he looked kinda furiuos"

"'s that a good or a bad thing?" I asked.

At the same moment as John said "a bad" George said "a good".

I was a bit confused.

"Why good?" I asked as I had rather thought it'd be a bad thing.

"Because I love you" George said.

Huh? That was not the subject now! But before I could interrupt him he continued speaking.

"And that means I wasn't furious at you. I was actually quite happy to see you ... Of course not in that condition. I was furious at those girls hurting you."

Time to change the subject.

"Where are the others?"

"Who?"

"Paul and Ringo"

"oh at home... Relaxing after the tour -"

At this point a nurse entered the room.  
"Oh! I see you've been woken up" she said.

"Um, no ... I woke up by myself"

"oh ... Okay then" she said and at once was a whole lot less frosty.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright. I mean, they kicked and punched me so I'd expected a load of pain, you know ..."

"There are still quite a few bruises."She said. "but i guess you can go home today though as you seem to be quite fit again, alright?"

"Yes..."

Yaaay! I was going home! Finally! With George! That could end up being the best day in my life"

* * *

**Sooo. I know it isn't really great ... I wrote it with CBeebies brabbling in he background. I couldn't really concentrate. Also I'm on holoday so sorry for not updating earlier... :) 3**


End file.
